D'avin Jaqobis
D'avin Jaqobis is a main character appearing in Season 1 of Killjoys. He is portrayed by actor Luke Macfarlane. Pre-Series D'avin Jaqobis is the older brother of John Andras Jaqobis. When D'avin was younger he had a fairly close relationship with his brother. As kids they went skating together at Kipsee. One time when they went a "mean fat" kid named Randy whom they both hated and who used to steal their skates fell through the ice. D'avin jumped in to rescue him without a second thought. At some point when they were kids D'avin stole one of John's favorite comics to trade, but told him he lost it. Johnny "never forgave him for that." D'avin does not have fond memories of his father. In fact, his favorite childhood memory is of the time that their dad disappeared for a month describing it as "It was quiet." An old family joke shared among the Jaqobis is that there are "space rats." It was their father's attempt to scare his kids out of leaving. John speculates that he was trying to keep D'avin from joining the Nova Cadets. It didn't work. Nine years prior to the start of the series D'avin joined the Nova Cadets. He lost contact with his family either after joining the cadets or a year afterwards. In Bangarang Johnny says he hasn't seen his brother in eight years, but in Come the Rain D'avin apologizes for not being there for the last nine years. D'avin did well in the military. He was a Second Shield of the Royal Syndicate of the Sky Born unit. Black ops member Hogan jokes "here comes the cavalry" in reference to the D'avins former unit. It's unclear when the military decided to experiment on him via mind control. The initial intention was to prove a proof of concept for turning a soldier against their own according to Dr. Pim Jaegar . She says that they underestimated D'avin's drive to kill and the disaster (D'avin taking out his team) almost led to the shutdown of the project. After the project failure they discharged D'avin from the military and erased his memories. D'avin, however; experienced residual memories from the event. Presumably confused he decided to track down Dr. Jaegar. He found her once on "their home world" which prompted her to go to "The Quad." She puts a kill warrant on him in case he came to the Quad and sought her out again. Six months prior to the start of the series D'avin was stuck on a slave ship as an indentured fighter. Biography D'avin is many things – handsome, uber masculine, sarcastic, incredibly loyal – but he is one thing above all: a born soldier. He dreamed of enlisting since boyhood, and his hard-won expertise in tactics, maneuvers and hand-to-hand combat make him an instant asset to the Killjoy team. Syfy: Killjoys - Cast, D'avin Jaqobis (Retrieved June 2, 2015) Physical Appearance D'avin is tall with a broad, athletic build and cropped brown hair. He has dark eyes and a strong jawline. Appearances Media Davin_gallery_001.jpg|Season 1 Davin_gallery_002.jpg|Season 1 Davin_gallery_003.jpg|Season 1 101_stills_002.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_003.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_005.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 102_stills_002.jpg|1.02 The Sugar Point Run References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters